TNA is Wrestling
by Maniac Mike
Summary: A look at TNA from Lock Down and beyond.


TNA is WRESTLING

Let's start off with Lock Down 2007. Let's look at the 30 minute Pre-Show. We see Jim Cornette in his office. Scott D'More barges in there. They argue. He blames Cornette for Team Canada disbanding. The steel cage is being set up. Jeremy Borasch interviews Team Cage. Christy Hemmie argues with VKM. Leticia interviews Chris Sabin. The cage is up. Lance Hoyt defeats Kaz. Jeremy Borasch interviews Team Angle. Shark Boy defeats Jay Lethal. Bob Backlund promo. Don West talks to Team 3D. Mike Tenay talks to LAX. Next is a recap of the PPV line-up. James Storm and Chris Harris are fighting. The pre-show closes. Lock Down begins. The X Division X-Scape match kicks things off. Christopher Daniels wins. Scott D' More announces that he's got a tag team coming in to TNA. "Cowboy" James Storm defeats "Wildcat" Chris Harris. Team 3D defeats LAX to become the new NWA Tag Team Champions. Next VKM comes out. Christy makes an announcement. She introduces tag team specialists, The SATs. VKM wins, suddenly the Bashams run out and attacks VKM. Another match starts up. Bashams win. Senshi vs. Austin Starr with Mr. Bob Backlund as the referee. Starr thinks he's won but Senshi got his shoulder up first. Starr attacks Senshi by giving him the finisher. Starr and Backlund brawl. X Division title match: Chris Sabin defeats Petey Williams. Robert Roode and Eric Young defeats Havoc and Martyr. Next is the main event. Christain Cage, A.J. Styles, Scott Steiner, Abyss, and Tomko vs. Kurt Angle, Samoa Joe, Rhino, Sting, and Ron "the Truth" Killings. Team Angle wins. Jeff Jarrett shows up in the aisle way during the closing moments. **IMPACT **We see Scott D' More discussing classic tag team wrestling with retired wrestler, Randy Rose. VKM defeats Robert Rood & Eric Young. Petey Williams wants to have a match with Rood for Eric's freedom. Rood says if Williams loses he has to join Robert Rood, Inc. as well. Team 3D defeats Kaz and Havoc. Bob Backlund wants a match with Austin Starr. Cornette agrees. Christy Hemmie wants a womens division and a TNA Womens Championship title. He said he'd think about it. Abyss and Tomko defeats Samoa Joe and Rhino. Next Scott D' More is seen speaking to Norvell Austin. Sting defeats Martyr and then Christopher Daniels has a stare down with Sting. Next for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship Christain Cage defeats A.J. Styles. **NEXT IMPACT! **It is announced that there will be an upcoming Monday night special. Scott D' More speaks with Dennis Condrey. Bob Backlund scores an upset win over Austin Starr. Sabin and Starr attack him. Jerry Lynn runs in. Homicide defeats Brother Runt. Christy wants to know Cornette's decision. He says he'll allow the fans to decide on the TNA website. Ron Killings defeats Tomko. Mike Tenay addresses the NWA and TNA split. Saying in 90 days they'll be separate. Chris Harris & Gail Kim defeats James Storm & Jackie Moore. Next Scott D' More is talking to Bobby Eaton. Team 3D defeats Alex Shelley and Havoc. NWA Title match: Christain Cage defeats Scott Steiner. Samoa Joe comes in and demands a title shot. A.J. Styles attacks Joe from behind. Cage and Steiner join in. Kurt Angle runs in, but the numbers game was just too much. All of a sudden Jeff Jarrett runs in and helps out Joe and Angle. **NEXT IMPACT! **Scott D' More is talking to Stan Lane. Bob Backlund and Jerry Lynn defeats Chris Sabin and Austin Starr. Team 3D defeats LAX in a tables match. Christy asks Cornette how the voting went. He says he'll have the results next week. 20-man X Division Gauntlet. Abyss wins handicap match. His mom tells him enough is enough and wants her son to break his ties with James Mitchell. Now Scott D' More talks to Ricky Nelson. Gail Kim defeats Jackie Moore. NWA Title match: Christian Cage vs. Tomko. Cage wins. Samoa Joe says that Cornette gave him the title shot against the Cage vs. Rhino PPV match. Rhino goes after Cage. **NEXT IMPACT! **Scott D' More says he'll be scouting and having try-outs. So he takes notes during David Young vs. Elix Skipper vs. Simon Diamond vs. Mike Plotcheck ( a.k.a. Bart Gunn. ) Ron Killings defeats Havoc. Serentonin attacked Sting. Jeff Jarrett helped out. As did Angle and Joe. Sting and Jarrett shook hands. Raven defeats Roderick Strong. Then we have a Raven promo. NWA Title match: Christain Cage defeats Abyss. James Mitchell gets on Abyss again. **TNA Road to SACRIFICE special **60 minutes. First half the matches gets previewed. Now for the second half James Storm and Robert Rood defeats Chris Harris and Petey Williams. Interview with Jeff Jarrett. **TNA SACRIFICE **first the pre-show. A 20-man Scott D' More Invetational Battle Royal. The PPV opens up. In a non-title match Bob Backlund defeats Chris Sabin. The Bashams defeat VKM in a No DQ match. Petey Williams defeats Robert Rood to free Eric Young. Suddenly the newest members of Robert Rood Inc. Elix Skipper and Amazing Red attacks them. LAX promo. Hector Guerrero confronts Konan. Another LAX hits the scene, a face version. Apollo and Machete. Samoa Joe defeats Abyss. Abyss gives Mitchell the black hole slam. Chris Harris defeats James Storm. Christy Hemmie defeats Ms. Brooks. Tag Team Champions Team 3D defeats Lance Hoyt and Ron Killings. Sting defeats Raven. Serentonin attacks Sting, Jarrett helps out. Christopher Daniels defeats AJ Styles & Senshi & Austin Starr & Alex Shelley. Kurt Angle defeats Scott Steiner w/ Dan Severn in his corner. World Champion Christian Cage defeats Rhino. **TNA Monday Night Special **_on Spike TV _Monday 8 PM ET time. Bob Backlund demands an X Division title shot. Austin Starr defeats Senshi. VKM defeats Bashams in a 2 out of 3 falls match. Samoa Joe defeats Tomko. Jim Cornette announces there will be a TNA women's division. Scott D' More announces his new tag team. The familiar Midnight Express Chase music plays. Evan Kuragous and David Flair both come out. They're announced as the new Midnight Express. "Outrageous" Evan Kourageous and "Dasterdly" David Flair. Bob Backlund captures the X Division title from Chris Sabin. Sting confronts Christopher Daniels. (9:10 pm) Sting, Jeff Jarrett, Kurt Angle, & Lance Hoyt defeats Serentonin. LAX vs. LAX. Heels win. Team 3D successfully win Tag Team title match against Steiner Brothers. Dan Severn issues a challenge for Kurt Angle. Sonjay Dutt & Jay Lethal defeat The SATs. Robert Rood defeats Eric Young. (10:05 pm) Christian Cage & AJ Styles defeat Rhino & Abyss. James Mitchell shows up with Abyss's father. James Storm challenges Chris Harris to a steel cage match on Impact. (10:35 pm) Ron "the Truth" Killings challenges Christian Cage to an impromptu title match. Cage won. **IMPACT! **Christopher Daniels insists on teaming up with Sting to wrestle Senentonin. The Midnight Express (Kouragous & Flair) defeat Sonjay Dutt & Shark Boy. Chris Sabin defeats Eric Young. Sting and Daniels defeat Havoc and Martyr. Abyss comes out with his parents. His father won't press charges on his mother and he's turned his life around and wants to let this go. James Mitchell is not happy about this. As he argues with them, Sting comes out. Sting argues with Mitchell. Abyss black-hole slams Mitchell and Sting applies the scorpion deathlock. Sting and Abyss shake hands. Christopher Daniels walks up the ally way to check things out.


End file.
